


Tie a Pink Ribbon

by blklightpixie26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: When Oro finds herself in a life or death situation, it is not her husband she looks to for help. Will Logan be around to give her that help or will he run?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on RoLoRealm
> 
> All Characters and places belong to Marvel Universe and Marvel Comics

"I remember it as if it was yesterday. Yer mama accepted tha proposal from tha asshole and she begged me ta be at tha weddin'. Tore my heart out, but I did as she asked, sat there in tha front row next ta One eye, Jeannie, and Remy. I held her as close as I could when I could finally get some dancin time with her. I wiped her tears as she headed off for tha honeymoon and her new life in Africa. 

Three months after she left I went back ta Canada. Someone had contacted me that they knew part of my past and I could tell that this wasn't gonna be another mindbender. I wasn't up there long when I woke up in tha middle of tha night ta poundin on my door. Never thought I'd be outta bed quicker than when I realized that it was her and somethin was wrong. There had been somethin off about her at tha wedding but I couldn't put my finger on it and that night I could almost smell it. Hours passed keeping her in my arms as she cried then fell asleep, her fingers wrapped so tightly around my arm that there was no way ta put her down. It wasn't until almost a week later that she finally told me that she had found somethin in her breast. That bastard wouldn't listen and it wasn't until it felt bigger that she panicked worse.

My claws itched not ta find him and gut him, but I knew it wouldn't solve anything. My stomach fell tha first time I felt it for myself. She was so beautiful lyin on my bed and I lost my senses cupping her breast, my ring finger pushing in a little and feeling the lump. Yer ma watched and I could tell she was scared, scared of tha lump that was growing in her, scared that I would leave her."

Logan shifted in the rocking chair not knowing anyone was listening to him other than the barely two month old in his arms.

"We headed back here knowin that ya Aunt Jeannie and Uncle Henry would be tha ones ta know what ta do. Every night we stopped so ya mama could sleep I felt for it, part of me hopin that it would go away on its own but part of me havin ta know if it was any different than tha day before. It took us two days for me ta get her back here. Ya aunt Jeannie couldn't believe tha notes I had on it when we finally arrived. There was still a few weeks of classes left and we didn't want tha kids ta know what was goin on yet. Jeannie took her inta tha city claiming a business trip, but a few of tha adults knew that wasn't what they were up ta. 

That night I cradled her in my lap keeping her as close as possible when Jeannie told us that it was gonna have ta be operated on. Tears fell down ya mama's cheeks along with Jeannie and ya aunt Marie's, while the animal side of me just tore through me wantin out ta hurt someone as bad as tha answers were hurtin tha rest of us. Don't think anyone had seen Chuck, I mean Professor, move so fast to set up a divorce for yer ma. Asshole wasn't gonna let any medical shit happen when she called and told him. The Professor helped her do tha paperwork and I took One-eye and headed for tha city. There wasn't any way she was goin for anything until I had something ta show her that she wasn't alone.

It was two months ta tha day she showed up on my cabin doorstep that I put a ring on ya ma's finger. Promised her that no matter what was ta come that I would always be there with her. Jeannie made sure that tha ring stayed on durin tha operation and that when it was safe ta move her, ya ma was brought right back here. She'd do the recoverin' where she was tha safest and Hank made sure all tha equipment was top of tha line. Hell, he even made sure that tha wait was only days instead of tha weeks that it should have been for the results. I spent my hours during that operation in tha danger room here. Even though it was my Oro in tha room bein cut open I couldn't stand being there for that very same reason. Never did like knowin that someone had their hands on her.

Tha second that she was back on tha grounds again no one could keep me from her. Learned ta change tha bandage and make sure that it wasn't infected. Even when she couldn't stand lookin at herself thinkin that she could lose her breast I wasn't deterred from her. We learned a coupla days later that she was carryin' ya. Jeannie tried telling us that tha results were needed ta know where ta go, but yer ma was adamant on keepin you. Cancer or no, there was no way that we were wasting a miracle. I felt ya moving in her and prayed for tha first time in years for tha answer ta be positive. All said and done we spent nearly three months in hell trying ta make sure yer ma was good. Three months for ya aunt Jeannie and Hank ta tell us that they were sure she wouldn't have ta have any more surgeries for it. Still worry about her when I feel somethin in there, but they keep telling us that I'm imagining things."

Logan slowly got up seeing that the tiny angel in his arms had fallen asleep. He laid her down in the crib. 

"Ya may be too young ta know what I'm ramblin about, but just remember this, yer Mama is the strongest person in this world. Not only has she gone up against Magento and Sinster without batting an eye, she looked inta tha face of her own demons, from her own body, and came out stronger."


	2. Chapter 2

Oro sat patiently listening as the girls talked about their hopes, dreams and fears. She knew about all of them very well being their trusted confidant. She knew of Kitty's love for Peter as well as Rogue's late night walks with Remy trying to come to grips with their relationship. It would surprise most just how much she knew of the children's lives as she wasn't gifted with telepathy.

"Miss Munroe?" one of the girls caught her attention. "What was or is your greatest fear?"

"My greatest fear is something I live with every day." she said, while getting comfortable. "I fear losing my life with Wolverine."

The girls looked at her and surprisingly it was a new girl who asked how they had started. Oro looked down as she took a drink of the water that was next to her.

"Wolverine and I were very close for a number of years. I made a very foolish mistake by accepting the proposal from another. At the time Wolverine wanted to know more about his past than to think of the future. Thus I was married and returned to Africa within a matter of months. Never once did I think I would ever say goodbye to him because we do not believe in the words."

"My head was filled with the thoughts of him attending my wedding even though he was not my husband. The way he held me so protectively as we danced and how gentle he was while he wiped my tears before I left. It was his whispered promise that always rang in my ears though, 'If anything happens, if you need anything, I'll come running.'

Almost three months after those words I felt very off and figured it might have been a pregnancy. I did not trust the healer that T'Challa called to our home and dismissed it as quickly as I could. He was angry with me for it and told me that he would never call for a healer again."

Oro swallowed not realizing the more she told the more others began to sit and listen to her as she would listen to the elder's in the tribe. "Not long after the discussion I was smoothing oil over my skin when I felt something in my breast. I tried to get T'Challa to find me a healer, but he laughed at me. I left that night in a blind panic not knowing where I was going, but knowing I was not staying in Wakanda. I followed my heart and before I knew it I was looking into Logan's eyes."

"No words were needed between us and he held me while I cried myself to sleep. It took me a week to be able to finally tell him the truth of why I was there with him. His reaction was a surprise in a way because as much as I expected him to leave me there to go after T'Challa, he stayed with me. He was the one that made the decision to bring me to Jean and Hank."

"We could have flown back which would have been quicker, but we took his bike back. At night he would find a place with a soft bed for us to sleep in and when I was safely in his arms, he would check my breast. Logan knew everything by the time we reached the mansion and handed them the information. Jean, Hank, Scott, Logan, The Professor and I spoke of it at night while everyone else slept and we decided to keep it quiet so as not to scare everyone. Jean took me into the city to have the tests run and brought everything back to read the results."

Oro glanced back seeing that Logan had joined them and rested back into her husband's embrace. "When they told me that I would have to have the lump removed, Logan was the one that kept me sane. He held me as I cried for a while then called T'Challa to tell him of the findings. I was expressly told that there would be no outside medical assistance and someone would be sent to bring me back home. Professor Xavier went to start my divorce from him the second that I told the others. "

Her thumb traced the bands on her finger as she glanced down at the small engagement ring and the wedding band. "Two days before I went in to have the lump removed, I was engaged to Logan the way it always should have been. We knew it would take a few months to get the divorced finalized, but that did not matter. I had something to hold onto while everything else was in chaos. The ring never came off my finger even while I was in surgery. After the surgery I couldn't even look at the incision. My breast was still there, but it still disturbed me. I was grateful to have Jean there to show Logan everything because there was no way I would have been able to take care of it. I talked to Jean a couple days later telling her that I still was not feeling right and we thought I was having a reaction to the medication. Blood tests were ran and we were told that I was carrying a child. Nothing could have dampened the sudden hope I had for the future. I was carrying Logan's child and there was nothing that would take that from me." 

"A week after I found out that I was pregnant, Jean and Hank gave us the results from the biopsy; there was no cancer. Part of me rejoiced at knowing that I wouldn't have to go through the chemotherapy or radiation, but another part of me still feared that even though I was carrying his child Logan would leave me."

"In total my fear lasted for three months not knowing if I would live or if I would lose the love of my life forever. I was seven months pregnant when the divorce went through and walking down the aisle to marry Wolverine. I still fear losing him every time there is a mission we have to go on or when pat of his past surfaces but I'm learning to just live my life and trust in our love."

She looked around seeing all her friends, family and the students that stayed for summer vacation watching her. Oro glanced back at her husband and smiled seeing the love in his eyes for her even as she knew that his own memories of the events might have been slightly different. "If all of you take nothing from this please take this to heart. Never second guess yourself when it comes to your body. Make sure that whatever it is, you get it checked. Also never let your fears determine your future, go after what you want with both hands."


End file.
